Love Shack
by faxondancer3
Summary: When the song ended, Kurt threw himself at his amazing boyfriend.  He was beyond happy; Blaine was finally here with him and celebrating Valentine's Day.  His very own boyfriend. The missing scene after love shack from my point of view.


When the song ended, Kurt threw himself at his amazing boyfriend. He was beyond happy; Blaine was finally here with him and celebrating Valentine's Day. His very own boyfriend, the one person who he loved so much, the person who had just walked through the door only five minutes ago had made him the happiest he could be.

As he tightened his arms around Blaine, he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to surprise my adorable boyfriend silly," Blaine said wrapped his arms lightly around Kurt's waist. "Now if I could just find him, do you know where he might be? He has green- blue- grayish eyes, his hair is always perfect, has the best fashion sense, has a beautiful singing voice that reaches all the way up to a high F, he is the best kisser, even better than straight girls, and don't even get me started on how good in bed he is."

"I don't know where he could be. Well if he isn't here, then I'll just have to take his place. I think the description you gave fits me perfectly. How about I show you just how good of a kisser I am? And if you like that, I can show you how my performance in bed is later on," Kurt said as he winked at Blaine and then crushed their lips together.

They stayed holding onto each other tightly as they made out, not even caring that there was a bunch of people around them. They just enjoyed finally being in each other's company, not having to worry about Blaine recovering or anything else. They were just Kurt and Blaine, two males who loved each other for who they were and who that person helped them become. They loved every little thing about each other. Even if Blaine loved to use a bunch of hair gel, Kurt still loved him no matter if he wore his hair curly or gelled. Whenever Kurt's anger flared up, Blaine couldn't resist the cute face that Kurt always made. He loved his boyfriend more and more any they grew together. They had been through thick and thin and still survived to tell a story.

Pulling away from each other, Kurt said, "Do you know what would make this night perfect? Let's go back to your place after this and we'll spend some time together just you and me. No one else in the world will matter."

"Sure, that sounds wonderful, I can't wait. And hopefully you'll show me your performance in bed to see if it will match up to my boyfriend. Now shall we dance or do you want to head straight out of here, ditch the rest of this party?" Blaine said as he smiled at Kurt, who was still in his arms.

"Let's go now. The party's almost over and I want to spend the rest of my night with my lover," Kurt said as he wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist and rested he head into the pocket between Blaine's neck and shoulder.

Blaine led Kurt out to his car and pushed him up against the passenger side door. He started to kiss him like it had been a million years since he had last done something this exciting. He's hands crawled their way under Kurt's shirt, felling his nice smooth back. Kurt instantly responded, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and putting his hands into Blaine's gelled hair. He worked his way through Blaine's hair until little strands of curls started to pull away from the gelled down strands. After twenty minutes of making out, Blaine's curls were fully loose.

Breaking away, Kurt said, "Let's get in the car and drive to your house and get into bed as soon as we can."

Jumping in the car, Blaine turned it on and they were on their way to Blaine's house. They were lucky that Blaine's parents were out of town, so Blaine rushed to the front door, with Kurt behind him. He threw it open and pulled Kurt in. Once Kurt was in, he slammed the door shut before pushing Kurt against it, reclaiming the same position they had been in back in the parking lot after the party.

"Let's go up to my room. I want to be inside you so badly right now," Blaine said. After getting a nod from Kurt, he rushed his way up the stairs, pulling Kurt by the hand behind him. He was soon at his door and opened it quickly. This time, Kurt slammed the door and shoved Blaine up against it. Kissing his boyfriend passionately, then nibbling on his ear, and then moving to start creating a hickey on Blaine's neck. While Kurt was doing this, Blaine started to walk them over to his bed. When they reached his bed, Kurt's knees were just above were the bed started at the end, Blaine pushed him down and climbed on top of him. Blaine started to kiss Kurt as Kurt pulled off Blaine's clothes piece by piece.

Kurt then flipped them so that he was on top of Blaine. This gave Blaine an easier angle to pull Kurt's clothes off. As he took off each layer, he felt the anticipation of almost getting to the skin, that smooth and soft part of Kurt that made him want to touch it all day long. With their arms wrapped around each other, they started kissing each other until they needed to come up for air. Blaine flipped them around again, so that he was now on top. He traced his hands from Kurt's lips all the way down to Kurt's man hood, tented in his boxers. Looking at the boxers, he noticed little hearts all over them.

"Kurt, I absolutely love your boxers, but they must come off," Blaine said as he slid his hand under the elastic waist band. He slowly pulled them down, springing Kurt's erection into the air. He loved looking at the sight of his boyfriends cock, but what he loved even more, was when he Kurt fucked his mouth, reaching and decreasing Blaine's gag reflex. So instead of just starring at it, he pulled his mouth down over it, releasing a moan from the back of his mouth at the feeling of it touching everywhere inside his mouth.

"Blaine… that… feels… so… good… but… I… need… you… inside… me… now!" Kurt exclaimed as he felt a rush of blood ran towards his cock, hardening it even more, which he didn't believe was possible. Hearing the need in Kurt's voice, he pulled himself off and grabbed the lube he had inside his nightstand. He slipped his fingers inside quickly, then moved his hand down to Kurt's ass, inserting one finger first, then slowly another and finally a third after he moved his fingers up and down and side to side, he felt that Kurt was ready. He slicked his own cock up with lube and directed it towards Kurt's ass. With his hands, he grabbed his cock and started to ease it into Kurt.

After pushing himself all the way his, he slid out half way and the slammed back in, hitting Kurt's prostate right away, causing Kurt to scream Blaine's name and ask for more. Blaine sped up and slammed in harder each time, bringing them both close to their breaking point. Two more times and they were both coming hard and fast. Blaine came deep inside of Kurt, while Kurt came all over their stomachs. After riding out their orgasms together, they clasped onto Blaine's bed, and pulled a blanket on top of them as the snuggled together, with Kurt's head rested on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt's waist.

"This was by far the best Valentine's day yet. It defiantly beats seeing you sing to an over age, in the closet, freaky haired, Gap assistant manager," Kurt said as he let a laugh escape.

"Will you always remember that? It was one of my biggest mistakes, and I don't want to remember it. And besides, I have someone who actually knows and is proud of who they are right by my side, who's closer in age and most likely a better kisser," Blaine said as he tightened his arms around Kurt.

"Ok, I'll always remember it, but as long as you keep on making up for it on Valentine's Day, then I won't bring it up. Now let's get some sleep, I'm tired and just want to sleep in my amazing boyfriends arms," Kurt said as pulled his body closer to Blaine's. Within the next few minutes, both were asleep, while enjoying the company of the other while sleeping.


End file.
